Robots have been introduced into home use market already and been widely used. For example, robots may help people to learn language or provide other amusements.
However, existing home-used robots of study and recreational type are usually used individually. After receiving control commands from the user, the robot may perform actions such as reading, singing, dancing, etc. In this case, existing robots need more involvement of users and the users have to spend more time. In particular when parents use it to teach their children, they have to spend more time and need to be more involved.